On the Brink
by WordsAreMagic-SoAreWe
Summary: Legolas witnesses his mother's death and blames himself. Thranduil sends him to Elrond in hopes his son will return as he once was. Can the twins, Elrond, and Arwen save the Mirkwood prince from fading completely?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Summary: Legolas witnesses his mother's death and blames himself. Thranduil sends him to Elrond in hopes his son will return as he once was. Can the twins, Elrond, and Arwen save the Mirkwood prince from fading completely?_

**Disclaimer: All of it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien**

Elrond was rifling through his letters when one peculiar envelope caught his eye. After a moment, he recognized the insignia to be of Mirkwood. The lord frowned. He and Thranduil were both on good terms, though they hadn't spoken in centuries. He opened the letter and his heart sank lower and lower as he read.

_To Lord Elrond of Imladris,_

_I write this letter with the hope that you may aid my son, where I have been unable to._

_By the time you read this letter it would have been almost five weeks since the death of my beloved wife, Yavanna. She was captured and tortured at the hands of orcs for two weeks, all the while, my son, Legolas looking for her. But when he finally found her it was too late. My son, only just past his majority, watched as the life left his mother's body. Further adding to this time of pain and sorrow, Legolas was injured during the battle where he avenged his mother. While he should be healed by now, he still bears wounds that will not close. He blames himself. He blames himself for not reaching his mother sooner. I know he does. He does not laugh, his smiles are forced, and there is no life in his eyes. He is fading, and nothing I do helps. Saes, Elrond. _

_As a father, I implore you Elrond, help my son, bring him back from the ledge he so precariously leans over. Show him there is something worth living for, that he is not to blame. He is all I have left and I cannot lose him. I have not been able to help him, no matter what I do. So I ask you to welcome my son to your halls for the spring. Let him feel peace if only for a short time, before returning home. I wish only to see my son with light-filled eyes and a true smile again._

_Hannon Le,_

_King Thranduil Oropherion of Mirkwood_

Elrond pressed a hand to his temple. Of course he would accept the visit. One so young as Legolas should not feel such grief or guilt. Once the letter had been sent, he called his sons to the study. He watched their reactions to the news carefully, surprised that they seemed to care so much.

"We shall try to save him where we could not save Naneth." Elladan spoke soberly, as he rarely did.

Elrohir nodded. "We will help Legolas Ada."

Elrond proudly drew each of them in for a hug, then sent them on their way.

Three days later, the whole house was bustling with preparations for the arrival of the prince but on the day of his due arrival, the unexpected happened.

Elrond had been in the courtyard, luckily, and so had the twins, when orcs burst through the gateway. Everyone immediately sprang into action. Elrond himself drew his sword and plunged into battle. But Elladan was viciously pressing on three orcs so he wasn't able to see the one behind him. Elrohir, frozen in horror, could do nothing but watch as the orc brought down his scimitar on Elladan's unprotected back - and drop dead to the ground with an arrow in its chest. The younger twin blinked in surprise as figures leaped gracefully from the trees and killed the remaining orcs with seemingly ease.

Elladan, having finished off the orcs looked around the courtyard for another opponent, only to find the remaining ones dead on the ground, and the courtyard filled with figures clothed in greens and browns. He and Elrohir went to stand behind their father as the figures created a protective semicircle around one particular figure with a low hood.

Elladan frowned. _The leader?_

The front elf took his hood with both hands and pulled it back to reveal a gorgeous elf with blonde hair and steel blue eyes. Forcing a smile, he said, "Mae g'ovannen Lord Elrond, apologies for having met under such circumstances. I am Legolas Thranduilion of the Mirkwood Realm," his eyebrow quirked, "and my father has sent me here for the spring."

Elrond bowed his head to the prince, understanding now, what Thranduil meant when he said there was no life in his son's eyes. The blue orbs were dull, and seemed like eternal voids of emptiness. But the lord still smiled and said, "Mae g'ovannen Prince Legolas, I thank you for your help. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir shall lead you to your rooms. Prince Legolas, I would like to speak to you, but after you have settled in."

Legolas quickly spoke. "Please, simply call me Legolas." he smirked and waved a hand to the surrounding elves who had yet to lift their hoods. "Valar knows they do. Thank you, Lord Elrond but they shall be returning home now, only three will be staying with me."

Elrond frowned. "Surely they can stay and rest for some time?"

Legolas's stance immediately stiffened. "With all due respect, while your home is protected, mine is not. King Thranduil needs every soldier we have." the prince turned and nodded to the elves who proceeded to lift their hoods. Three of them stepped forward to flank the prince. The rest, turned and strode off, straight through the gateway.

Elrond left the prince to his sons and went to his study. His heart went out to Thranduil, who indeed, had to rely on his people and his son to drive back the darkness that threatened to take Mirkwood. The lord also realized that Legolas hadn't called Thranduil _Ada _or even father. He had called him _King Thranduil. _Elrond sighed. He hoped the twins weren't saying anything out of line.

A/N Chapter One is up! I'll try my best to upload chapter two within the next week or so. Thank you to anyone who reads!

Ada: father, papa

Naneth: mother, mama

Mae G'ovannen: well met


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: All of it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I've used three elvish names that are also from Tolkien. **

_A/N: There was a question a few days ago, concerning the twin's age: _

_**Answer: I do want the twins to come across as young, but they have passed their majority and are older than Legolas. So they're relatively young but not younger than eighteen in 'human years'**_

Legolas did not know why his father had sent him to Imladris for the spring though he had his suspicions. He was tired and his shoulder wound was aching. He hadn't stopped to think when he had killed the orc behind Lord Elladan and now he was paying the price - but he didn't regret it.

Elrohir filled the silence quickly, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of this stoic, young prince. "Legolas, how long ago did you reach your majority?"

The hard blue eyes turned their gaze on him and Elrohir repressed the urge to shudder. "Two months ago."

The younger twin was saved from responding when Elladan exclaimed, "We're here! Legolas this is your room, and the next three on the right are for your companions."

Legolas nodded to his entourage and they disappeared into their rooms. "Thank you, Lords Elladan and Elrohir. Do you know when I am to see your father?"

"One of us will come get you, and please, call me Elladan."

"And I, Elrohir."

Legolas nodded once more, then strode into his room and snapped the door shut. The prince sat on his bed and slowly pulled off his boots with a groan. He was about to take off his tunic when he stopped short. "I know you're there."

A muffled laugh. "Then can we come in?"

"... fine."

Three elves tumbled into the room, all still in their traveling clothes. Luthiniel was still half-smiling as she lifted Legolas's tunic, despite his protests and started to change the bandages on his shoulder. Legolas knew he should be laughing right now, at least smiling. But the urge simply wasn't there. Even with his three closest friends, he felt… empty. He didn't feel quite _whole. _He drifted back out of his reverie to see Luthiniel watching him concernedly.

"Legolas it's gotten worse. Don't say a word - I know you pulled it when you killed the orc attacking Elladan. I think-" she bit her lip, looking very unlike an elf for a moment, "I think you should let Lord Elrond see it."

Legolas immediately pulled away and straightened his tunic. "No. Absolutely not." He turned his sharp gaze onto Thineth and Calelon, who didn't flinch back. After a few moments, he looked away and frowned. "I'll let Lord Elrond see it, but you three will be there and he is not to know I hurt it more by saving Elladan."

A quiet silence ensued, but was broken by Thineth grumbling her assent, followed by Calelon and Luthiniel. For a while afterward, they all sat on the bed, enjoying one another's company in a comfortable silence. Only in rare times like these did he hardly think about his mother, and his void.

But a sharp knock at the door immediately split the silence open. Without moving from his current position, Legolas called out, "Enter."

Elladan wasn't sure what he was expecting but he wasn't expecting to see Legolas lying comfortably with two elleths on either side of him and a male elf at the foot of the bed sitting up. It took him a moment to realize the three elves were the prince's escort. "Legolas, my father would like to speak to you now, if you're ready."

The prince seemed to snap out of a daze and sat up straight. He murmured something to the elleth on his right and she stood up to let him through. As Elladan walked alongside the prince to his Ada's study he found himself asking, "How old were you when you began your training for battle?"

"I had just turned one-thousand."

He was so _young. _"I was almost two-thousand when I began, why did you start so young?"

"As soon as a child can lift a sword they may begin. I was eager to serve my realm and so my father let me do so. Male or female, we fight, though we are given the choice of healer if we wish it."

They were having a conversation. _A conversation. _"What if one doesn't want to become either?"

"You can be anything you want to, but it is required for all to learn either basic defense training or basic medical treatment, should the need arise for more of either during a war, or a particularly bad patrol."

Elladan had more questions but they had arrived to the study. "Here it is. I will be in the room across the hall. Knock when you've finished and I will take you back to your room."

Legolas thanked him and turned to face the oak door. He pushed it open slowly, slightly apprehensive of what Elrond wanted to talk to him about. When Legolas had sat down and seemed less tense than before, Elrond began.

Elrond had at first wanted to speak to Legolas about his grief, and the dangerous line between mourning and fading. But as he studied the young elf before him, he realized that if he did it so soon, Thranduil may lose his son forever. So Elrond started simply. "I hope the rooms are to your satisfaction, to both you and your comrades."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond."

Elrond didn't correct his use of _Lord. _He kept going. "If it gives you enough time, I would ask you and your companions to join us for dinner this evening. A bell will be rung to tell you the time."

The prince's lips thinned, but he nodded nonetheless. "We'll be there. Is that all?"

Elrond hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Yes, thank you Legolas. I'll see you at dinner."

Legolas didn't knock on Elladan's door. He remembered the way back; it was simple enough. He knew he should've knocked, because the young lord was waiting, but again; the feeling felt foreign. It was barely _there. _His friends, thankfully, had left the room. He closed his eyes. Imladris was peaceful in a way that Mirkwood could never be. As he drifted off to sleep, he vaguely remembered that he should change his bandage. Well, it would have to wait.

Legolas woke to a bell ringing outside his door. With a groan, he pulled on his silver tunic and circlet, smoothing his hair as he went. When he opened his door, he was greeted with Luthiniel holding her medical bag, hair in a bun, a smirk on her face.

Wordlessly, he let her in and allowed her to change his bandage without complaint. Although his wound barely bled anymore, the bandage helped him from straining his shoulder too much. It didn't restrict his movement, but if he worked it too much, it would begin to ache. After Luthiniel finished, she and Legolas walked side by side to dinner, a companionable silence left in their wake.

Elrohir found the prince's companions, Calelon and Thineth, to be good company. He had asked where their third member was but they had changed the subject so Elrohir let it drop. As their end of the table laughed and talked comfortably the twin didn't notice the prince's entry until he and his friend were already seated.

Calelon waggled his eyebrows at the prince. "So, Legolas, you and Luthiniel?"

"Calelon, I see you've been spending an extraordinary amount of time with the archery captain. Is there something going on that I should know about?" Legolas answered smoothly, not even smiling as his friends roared with laughter at the indignant expression Calelon wore.

They were trying, Elrohir realized, to pull him away. They were trying and failing. If the prince's own friends could not help him how could the twins and Elrond do so? He decided to test the waters. "Legolas, when did you meet Calelon and the others?"

Legolas took a sip of wine before answering. "I met Luthiniel after I'd come back from my first patrol. I was injured and she was a healer who tended to me. We became friends and now whenever I'm injured, I go to her."

"And are you injured now?" Elrond's soft voice startled them all.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer but Luthiniel interjected swiftly, "Yes, Lord Elrond. He took a blade to the shoulder a few weeks ago, and it still hasn't fully healed."

Legolas frowned at Luthiniel, who held his gaze. "Well I'd like to see it after dinner, if that's alright?" Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded and didn't look at Luthiniel for the rest of the meal. Elrohir did not give up. "What about Calelon?"

Legolas gave a half smile. "I grew up with this scoundrel. The swordmaster introduced us, hoping his son would befriend me."

Calelon piped up, "And I did, didn't I?"

Legolas's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Does that hurt?"

"No…"

"Legolas, it hurts, I can see it in your face."

"Luthiniel, this is not the time nor the place."

"Legolas you need to be honest. But this also seems to have been strained recently."

Legolas was sitting on the hospital cot, glaring at Luthiniel as Elrond probed his wound. "Yes milord, he strained it when he killed the orc attacking Elladan."

Legolas frowned at the elleth, and Elrond was suddenly reminded of how young they really were. Here they were, battle-hardened, scar-bearing warriors who had just passed their majorities. " You saved Elladan, Legolas?"

The prince nodded slowly. "I wasn't going to let him die because of my pain." 

Elrond nodded. "Well, I am going to give you some exercises that will help you regain some strength, but it is up to you to fully heal your injuries." He looked to prince in the eye here, knowing Legolas would understand what he was saying.

Legolas stared back. _Can't you see I'm trying? Can't you see that every day, I look at my friends and I want to scream? Can't you see that I know that I'm hurting them but I can't stop? Can't you see I'm dying inside and I can't come back? Can't you see that I'm falling, with nothing to grab onto? Can't you see? Can't you see I hate causing all of this pain? Can't you see that I want to heal? Can't you see that I don't want to fade? Can't you see I'm trying to be strong?_

_Can't you see?_

"Legolas? Legolas. Legolas!" Luthiniel shook the prince roughly, trying to shake him from his thoughts. When his clouded eyes finally cleared, he hugged her tightly. Luthiniel felt hot tears on her tunic but she didn't care. She looked at Elrond, a silent plea in her eyes. He nodded, and left them. Luthiniel close her eyes, softly stroking her friend's hair.

Calelon and Thineth sat on the floor in front of them with their eyes closed too. After a little while, Calelon started to sing softly. Soon, Thineth joined in, her quiet voice complimenting Calelon's sweetly.

After a long while, Luthiniel joined. Her voice was barely above a whisper but Legolas could hear her and that was what mattered. She knew Thranduil had sent his son here hoping the twin sons of Elrond might help, but she knew Legolas. Knew that he closed his heart off. Knew that if he was to open up, he had to open up to them first. She remembered when they'd brought him in after Yavanna's death.

_She had been washing some bloodied cloths when the doors burst open. She looked up to see Calelon and Thineth supporting a nearly-unconscious Legolas between them. She immediately burst into action. As she cleaned his wound and dressed it, his thin hand shot out and held her wrist. She brushed hair behind his ear. "What's wrong Legolas?"_

_Pain and guilt flooded his eyes. "I couldn't save her. It's my fault. I should've done something. Been better, stronger. My fault."_

_Luthiniel barely withheld a sob. "It's okay. You're okay now. Your Nana is in the Halls of Mandos, Legolas. She's at peace. Go to sleep now."_

_Luthiniel didn't move for the next two days, refusing to leave her prince's side. Thranduil stayed on his other side. His quiet vigil was… comforting. _

Luthiniel pressed a soft kiss to Legolas's temple and whispered, "It's okay. You're okay now. Go to sleep now."

When Elrond silently entered the healing wing once more, he smiled softly at the sight. Legolas was lying on the cot, Luthiniel next to him, and Calelon and Thineth were slumped on the chairs by the bed. All four of them were asleep. As Elrond watched, Luthiniel, still half-asleep, brushed a hair from Legolas's forehead before succumbing to sleep once more.

Elrond knew now, that the stoic, composed prince needed to have times like these. Moments of vulnerability where he could know that he was safe, and loved. And for that, he didn't need Elrond or the twins. He needed his family. That was what the four of them were.

Family.

**A/N And there's chapter two! Chapter three will be up, again, within the week. (hopefully-I'll do my best) Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed! Legolas will befriend the twins soon, and they'll help Calelon, Thineth, and Luthiniel save Legolas. Luthiniel and Legolas? Should I put them together? I think I should, but let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: None of its mine**

Legolas watched from his tree as Calelon sparred with Thineth, Luthiniel cheering them on. As he watched his friends he wondered if he would ever be as he once was. He was trying, and Imladris was so peaceful. It helped to be so calm, without worrying that you could die at any moment, that your friends may not come back whole each time they went out into the forest. The prince knew this peace was temporary but he enjoyed it just the same.

His heart warmed as Luthiniel smacked Calelon on the head for another one of his crude remarks. Thineth was laughing and started tickling Luthiniel from behind. The healer screeched and started yelling for help. Shaking his head in amusement, Legolas leapt gracefully from his branch and strode over to join his friends.

**This is Bob. Bob says hi. Bob is the line break that is ending now**

Elladan was not sure how to react at what he saw. Legolas was wrestling on the ground with Thineth as Calelon chased a shrieking Luthiniel around. As the young lord watched, Legolas let out a small, musical laugh. It was a beautiful, sincere sound that made Elladan wish he did it more often. Apparently the prince's friends thought so too. For a split second that seemed to last an eternity, they froze. But the moment was gone in an instant as Legolas reached up and tugged Thineth's hair. _Hard. _The _elleth_ growled and the fight resumed.

The twin smiled once more before turning and heading back inside. He hoped that Legolas kept his good mood for the rest of the day. Perhaps today… perhaps today they could talk…

**Bob is sad now**

Legolas sat on the tree branch wondering why the tears weren't coming. Certainly, the urge was there, but a feeling in the pit of his stomach told him no tears would come. So he sat, his cheeks dry, but his heart heavy. As he rubbed his shoulder wound, he thought about that morning. The urge to laugh had come so suddenly. It had been so warm, and familiar, Legolas hadn't resisted. He wished he felt that way more often. He wished he could spend more days like this with his friends. He wished-

It didn't matter what he wished because it would never happen. How foolish he was! To be thinking of wishes and what he wanted to have. To get better? Yes, that possibility always did seem to slip out of his fingers as soon as he neared it. But peace in Mirkwood like that of Imladris? It was laughable. Legolas almost snorted at the last thought. How ironic. But his reverie was broken when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

On reflex, he drew a knife and pointed it to the throat of the Elf next to him. He relaxed when he realised who it was. "Not many can sneak up on me," he said to Elladan.

The twin grinned. "I can tell." He shifted a little more towards Legolas. "You want to heal, don't you." It was more a statement than a question but Legolas answered anyways.

"Why do you think so? We've barely spoken."

"You forget who my _Ada _is. But I see grief in your eyes. I also saw you laugh this morning. Imladris… she is peaceful like no other. It is good to see you affected by it, in a positive manner."

"I know. I also know that my father sent me here in hopes that I would come back whole. And I am trying… but it never seems to be enough." Legolas closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was so easily telling the lord this, but it was such a relief, to have someone who would listen, but didn't press, who maybe wouldn't judge him. "My friends, they help. They do, but each time I feel like I'm getting better, I slip away again. I don't know why."

Elladan pretended not to see the silver tear now clinging to the prince's cheek. "I am not a healer, I am a warrior. But I know your pain. Your guilt. I understand."

The prince cocked his head, still refusing to meet Elladan's gaze. "And how did you climb up from the ledge?"

Elladan smiled gently. "Elrohir. My brother was always there for me, and I, him. The grief fades with time. It is always there, but my twin eases the burden. It is alright, to find comfort in others, and to share the pain. That is what family and friends are for. If you need someone, I am here."

Legolas looked at him then, and Elladan's heart broke to see the haunted look in this young elf's eyes. "Thank you, Elladan." he bit his lip thoughtfully. "But I have people. Calelon, Thineth, Luthiniel, my _Ada. _Perhaps I am not strong enough, perhaps I am weak just like they said," he rasped.

Elladan frowned. "Like who said?"

Legolas' eyes widened as he realized that he had said too much. He stood up. "I must take my leave of you now. Thank you for your words, Lord Elladan, for you have lightened my heart this night."

Elladan stared as Legolas leapt from the tree and made his way to the house. _Maybe he isn't healing because he has not yet revealed the true extent of the burden he bears. There is more to this than we thought._

_Author's note: Third chapter is up! It took a little longer than anticipated, sorry about that. But it's up! It's a little straightforward and rushed but I had no idea how else to write this chapter. The hospital wing scene will be brought up soon- I'm hoping. I really hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter up, again, within the week! Thank you to all who R&R!_

_To the guest comment at an earlier date: It's not that Elrond is more capable than Thranduil, but the situations are very different. It's kind of hard to put this into words, but Thranduil has so much going on in Mirkwood, what with the spiders and the Shadow, and he's also dealing with losing his wife. It's hard for him to help Legolas with all of that, and he himself feels inadequate because he's also coping. Meanwhile, Elrond has his peaceful House, and Imladris is protected by Elrond's ring. Legolas needs time away from battle, and the Shadow, and the place where his mother died. And while Thranduil and Elrond haven't talked in a long time (in this fanfic) they aren't strangers either. It was a combination of Imladris itself, the peace and a break for Legolas, and also because maybe Elrond could talk to Legolas or maybe the twins. Also, yes. I know Elrond is a physical healer but he's extremely wise, and he went through almost the same thing with Celebrian. _

_I hope that helps you, and thank you for the advice, I did have to step back and think about it for a bit._

_Thanks again everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: All of it is Tolkien's**

"...and then, of course, he fell into the river."

"I did not fall! I misjudged my landing!"

Elladan snickered. "Calelon, your attempts to redeem yourself will be fruitless. We have two lovely _elleths _here to give us proof!"

"They're _elleths_! You cannot trust them!"

"Can you trust me? Because I was also there. In fact, you fell out of the tree trying to wave at _me._" The twin's heads whipped up to see Legolas standing in the doorway.

Calelon didn't miss a beat. "Yes, but you would easily betray me for them… And I didn't fall!" He waved a hand towards Luthiniel and Thineth.

Legolas strode over to the group and sank down next to Calelon. "You fell."

Calelon pouted slightly, but his twinkling eyes away his mirth.

Elrohir then turned to the prince, ignoring looks his twin was giving him. "Legolas, we were talking about going on a hunting trip. Would you like to join?"

Legolas smiled slightly. "I wouldn't miss it. When will we leave?"

"As soon as Elrond gives us leave," Calelon piped up.

**Bob is worried. Why is Bob worried? Bob doesn't like being worried**

"_Ada _don't worry. We'll be fine. We're all warriors and Luthiniel is a healer."

Elrond frowned at his son. "And if Calelon comes back injured? Or Thineth? Elladan, Thranduil would cut all ties with me if Legolas got so much as a paper cut."

Elladan tried to placate his father. "I know, but we will be safe. We are only hunting game. I swear we will not seek out orcs."

Eyes narrowed into slits. "Fine. If you do not return within the week, I will send out a search patrol." his eyes softened. "Be safe my sons."

**Bob iS saD! WhY Is bOB sAddddDdddDDd?**

Calelon was only half-listening to Thineth talking about the time she got her first spider bite. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Legolas as the prince listened intently to their friend's story.

The Mirkwood warrior snorted inwardly. Legolas had long ago mastered the art of pretending to pay attention without actually paying attention.

Calelon would know… he would practice that face _with _Legolas. He recalled that day fondly.

_Calelon groaned as he pulled off his boots. He had just finished training and his body ached. He needed a warm, soothing bath, and a nice long nap until dinner._

_So of course, Legolas came barging into the room with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Calelon groaned again._

"_What do you want princling?"_

_The prince grinned. "Come. I have thought of a way we can get out of council meetings."_

_Calelon immediately perked up. He hated council meetings, but he always went anyways. He didn't have to, but Legolas always begged and pleaded, saying if he had a friend it wouldn't be so bad, so how could he say no? _

"_Where are we going 'Las?"_

_Legolas smiled at the nickname. "My chambers."  
_

_Calelon frowned. "And why couldn't we talk in my chambers?"_

_Legolas' eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Your chambers smell of sweat. Mine do not. You should bathe as soon as you finish training."_

_Calelon's eyes widened comically. "I do! Do not think you will get away with such comments princling!"_

_Maids and lords smiled at the sight of Calelon chasing a laughing prince down the hall, used to the strange sight the pair made._

_Calelon and Legolas spent the rest of the evening taking turns making the face as the other droned on about grain supply, or trading. _

Calelon smiled fondly at the memory. It was one of his favorite days with Legolas. They had been friends for centuries. The soldier looked at his friend. He wouldn't lose the prince now. Legolas _would not _fade.

"Calelon?"

Said elf's head snapped up. "Yes?"

Elladan squinted. "Are you alright?" 

Calelon stood swiftly. "I am fine." he started walking over to the trees.

Elladan made to go after him, but Thineth held up a hand. "No. He prefers to be alone. But Legolas will talk to him."

Elladan looked at Calelon. Sure enough, Legolas was there. "How long have they been friends."

Thineth smiled. "Since they were novices. They've been inseparable ever since." her smile faded. "Until… until the queen… until she died."

**Do I put a line break here? I don't know. Anyways Bob says hi!**

Calelon did not look up when Legolas sat down next to him on the tree branch. He didn't look up when Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up when Legolas spoke his name softly. But he looked up.

He looked up when Legolas whispered, "Remember the first day we practiced the face?"

He looked up. And started sobbing as he pulled his oldest friend into a tight hug. Round, wet tears slid down his cheeks as he held onto Legolas like a lifeline.

He managed to croak out three words. "Please don't go."

His sobs quieted. The tears were still there.

Legolas felt a lump in his throat. "Calelon, I-"

He cut off abruptly when he saw Elladan standing in front of them. "Orcs. About forty of them. We need to move quickly."

Legolas nodded sharply and stood. Calelon did the same, though they all pretended not to see the red tinted eyes. The Mirkwood prince looked around. "Where are Elrohir, Luthiniel, and Thineth?"

Elladan licked his lips. "They've taken to the trees. We must do so too, and on your signal, we will attack."

Legolas nodded again. "Come."

Legolas cursed himself as he looked down at the orcs. If he had been more attentive they may have had a few extra minutes to send away the horses and come up with a better plan. The orcs were in a small clearing near a river, so they had to speak loudly in order to be heard over the roaring water.

The elves sharp ears picked up every word.

"We shoul'n be 'ere!"

A menacing orc that looked like the leader walked over to the orc that had previously spoken. "What, afraid of a'ittle water?"

The first orc stood up and drew its sword.

The presumed leader growled. "We'll be in the elves palace soon 'nough. So sit!"

The first orc did.

Legolas took his chance. He whistled sharply and an arrow flew through the air… straight into the leader's chest.

With a shrill battle cry, the Mirkwood elves plunged into battle. Surprised at the abruptness, the twins paused for a moment before shrugging at each other and joining the fight.

If Elladan was fire than Legolas was ice. As he watched, the prince slew the last three orcs with deadly accuracy. He was a whirlwind of knives and blood. His blond hair flew and his steely eyes flashed as he dismembered the bodies of the orcs.

Elladan frowned worriedly and called out, "Legolas! They're dead, you can stop now!"

But he didn't.

The prince kept going.

And kept going.

_Flashback_

_Legolas remembered screaming. And blood._

_There was so much blood_

_His Nana was crying_

_She reached a hand up to his cheek from where she lay on the muddy ground. Even with his elven hearing, Legolas strained to hear her fluttering whisper, "I love you."  
_

_Legolas sobbed. "I love you Nana."_

_She smiled softly before closing her eyes._

_She was gone._

_In a daze, Legolas stood up and looked around. He blinked. There was screaming everywhere. Arrows whistled through the air and orcs screamed as elves plunged their swords through their opponents. The sky was red and gold, but Legolas did not take time to admire the blood-red view. He plunged into battle, killing every orc in his sight._

_And when his knives met a gleaming scimitar he did not fail to notice the gleaming white jewels that hung from the orc's pocket._

_With a roar, Legolas stabbed the orc in the gut, and cut its head off in one fluid movement. _

_He didn't stop, nor did he want to. He cut it so many times he lost track. _

_He only stopped when he heard a soft voice._

"_Legolas."_

_Out of a trance, Legolas looked up to see his oldest, closest friend stretching a bloody hand out in front of him._

_Tears leaked out of their eyes as the group of weary elven soldiers trudged home, carrying the cold body of their queen._

_The orcs bodies were piled and burned but the image of the ground covered in his mother's blood was seared into Legolas' mind. His blood-dripping hand clenched around the glinting necklace that the queen had once worn._

_Still, he didn't look back once._

Calelon sighed. Remembering the day of the queen's death vividly. As he had before, he held out a hand and called out, "Legolas." 

The effect was instantaneous. Legolas stilled and stiffened up. He looked at Calelon with his sad, pain-filled orbs for a long time.

Calelon bit back another sigh, this time of relief, when Legolas clasped the hand.

But any feelings of relief quickly turned to horror when Calelon collapsed against Legolas with a dagger buried in his back.

**Bob says please don't hate me**

_A/N: Hehehehe. I'm sorry! I originally was going to continue but I couldn't figure out how to go on and it seemed like a good place to stop. Hehe. So, the next chapter will be up, within the week, hopefully. I keep updating a few days late and I'm sorry! I've been busy with school, and writers block has taken me more than once, but I have an outline for the next chapter! Thanks to all who read and review! I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to post the next chapter :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

Legolas did not move from Calelon's side that night. It had all felt like a blur when his friend had fallen against him and they frantically tried to save him, but now-

The minutes seemed to crawl past.

Legolas wondered if there was something he could've done to spare him the dagger at all.

_Legolas had frozen_

_He never froze_

_Not his first patrol when he first encountered a spider_

_Not when he had ten orcs on him and he barely survived the encounter_

_Not even when his Nana died_

_But he couldn't move._

_The hole in him had started to close up_

_It was rapidly opening again_

_Luthiniel however, was anything but still. She had Calelon set down to the ground gently by the twins but then asked them to give her space. Legolas hardly notice that Calelon had been lifted from his arms._

_He felt as though he was the scene watching as a ghost._

"_Thineth, I need water and bandages. Now!"_

_Thineth hurriedly passed them to her friend, and ripped a strip from her tunic to place between Calelon's teeth. Calelon bit down on it but Thineth could see her friend was rapidly losing consciousness. _

"_Luth, he's losing consciousness!"_

_Luthiniel's eyes widened fractionally. "The dagger is to deep, he's losing too much blood. We need to cauterize it. Elladan!" She pulled out a small dagger and handed it to him. "Heat it up. Quickly. We don't have much time, and I still need to take out the orc dagger."_

_Elladan rushed to heat it up. Luthiniel cleaned the area around the dagger but she couldn't pull it out until Elladan was ready. At last, the twin ran over to her holding a hot dagger._

_The healer placed her steady hands around the orc dagger's hilt, and pulled it out cleanly._

_She immediately cleaned it, not wasting any time for relief. Satisfied, she took the dagger from Elladan. _

_Luthiniel uttered a quick prayer to the Valar to spare her friend's life, before pressing the metal against his skin._

_Calelon uttered a single, muffled scream, before finally giving way to the darkness. After a few short moments the elleth lifted the dagger and handed it back to the Elrondion._

_The healer smeared a bit of creamy paste on the wound before bandaging it. Thineth looked at her fearfully. _

"_Will he live?"_

_The healer's eyes were sorrowful. "We cannot know for certain. For now, we will have to make do. I'll change the bandages after a few hours, but for now, we must ride for Imladris."_

_Elladan shook his head. "We cannot yet. We will have to wait for daylight, there may still be orcs around."_

_Luthiniel looked up and was surprised to see a dark sky and stars. "I hadn't realized that the time had passed so quickly. Come, help me move Calelon closer to the others."_

_Elladan looked over to see Elrohir on a log around the small fire they had used to heat the knife. _

_Legolas was sitting next to the twin, though with his head and shoulders slumped._

_What had Calelon done to deserve this?_

Luthiniel didn't want to. But she knew she had to, so she did.

She walked over to where Legolas was sitting next to Calelon's quiet form and knelt on the grass. She changed his bandages and pressed a cool cloth to his head, but Legolas did not say a word. He did not acknowledge her presence at all.

As she stood up to go, she put her hand on his shoulder. "He will get through this. He is strong and we must pray to the Valar that he will live. Get some sleep, Legolas."

There was nothing more she wanted to do than to hug him and tell him it wasn't his fault. None of it was his fault. But she knew he didn't need to hear it from her. She had already said it enough times.

So when Elladan and Elrohir stood up and walked over to sit next to Legolas, she smiled. Because they would get through this.

Maybe everything would be okay.

**Bob is nervous, very nervous… but also excited! Yay…..**

Legolas did not move from his vigil by Calelon's side. Neither did he give reaction to Elladan or Elrohir when they sat beside him.

"Legolas, can we talk to you?"

The prince's lips twitched, but he wasn't amused. Did they really think that giving him the _you're not guilty, open up to us, trust us _talk would help. After a moment of consideration, he chose to humor them. His voice was slightly hoarse when he replied, "Very well."

Elrohir tentatively reached out to touch Legolas' shoulder. He and the prince had barely spoken, but he knew Elladan had. He knew about the conversation the two had, though he didn't know the details he knew the elder twin and Mirkwood prince had grown closer since the encounter. Things were still… tense though. Centuries of being a warrior and lord showed Elrohir that the prince was still hiding something from them.

"Legolas, why do you burden yourself with such guilt? Why do you feel the need to hide things from your friends and family? We will not judge you, nor condemn you for your past, but we implore you, tell us why your heart is closed off. You and I have not spoken, past greetings and small talk. I would like the privilege of being your friend, if you wish it so."

Legolas cocked his head to the side and studied the Elrondion. His words pierced the prince's heart for Legolas truly wanted to tell them, but he couldn't… not yet. So he settled for part of the truth. "I… I would like to be your friend… though know that I cannot yet open my heart entirely for the grief and memories still haunt me. I am…" Legolas hesitated. "I am hiding something, I admit. And it does involve my _Nana's _death… but when I find in my heart that I am ready to tell you, I will."

Elladan smiled. "That is all we ask. Thank you, Legolas. Please, let us share your burden. Calelon's injury was not your fault, and we ride for Imladris in but a few hours time."

Legolas smiled in return. "No, thank _you._" he looked down at Calelon. "I know it was not my fault. But I will not be able to stop thinking for some time, of many things I could've - should've - done differently. My heart feels lightened, for I know I can trust you."

Indeed, Legolas felt his eyes water as he realized, perhaps for the first time since his mother's death, that he was not alone. Maybe the edge was not as close as it seemed. He was still close- he knew he would be for some time yet- but he could cry for joy because he wasn't leaning over the cliff anymore.

_A/N: Fifth chapter! Wow. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed. Also, for the scene where Luthiniel was helping Calelon, I did some research but I'm definitely no expert in the healing area. So, if there was something I did wrong, constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks again to everyone! The next chapter will be up soon, and so will Calelon's fate! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**DIsclaimer: Nope, still J.R.R Tolkien's**

When the servant burst into his study exclaiming that the hunting party had returned and were in dire need of medical attention, Elrond assumed the worst. He ran to the healing wing, images of a bloody Elladan, or an unconscious Elrohir flashing through his mind.

He wasn't sure if what awaited him was worse.

The group, huddled around a still Calelon.

Elrond's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

For a moment, there was a tense silence. Then-

"We heard a group of orcs, to near for us to outrun. So we stayed and fought…"

Elrond cleaned Calelon's wound, and dressed it as Luthiniel told him what had occurred. He lay a cool cloth to the young elf's forehead, conflicting feelings of relief and worry gnawing at him when he realized that now, all they could do was wait.

"... as soon as dawn came we rode for Imladris."

Elrond's gaze bore into the group. "You did well- all of you. But now, all we can do is wait. If his fever hasn't broken by then-" the look on Legolas' face was enough to make him cut off. "For now, I will watch over him. You all need rest."

As they all went to protest he raised a brow. "Do not fight me on this. I will watch over Calelon, do not fear."

**Bob is feeling quiet so he's going now**

Every time they tried to enter the hospital wing, Elrond refused. He was watching Calelon, he said, and they needed the rest.

Mostly, Legolas thought he was trying to keep Calelon alive.

The elves spent the remainder of the day eating, bathing, and pacing.

So much pacing

Well, Legolas paced. The rest of them sat. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But none of them did. By the time the sun had set, the twins had resignedly left for their quarters and so had Luthiniel and Thineth.

Legolas didn't want to, but eventually he too, went to his rooms and tried to sleep.

**Bob's sleepy**

It had been almost three hours and Legolas couldn't sleep. He tried, but sleep wasn't coming.

All he could think about was his friend

What if Calelon took a turn for the worse? What if no one was there to help him?

He couldn't let these thoughts plague him. He threw his blankets off, and after quickly slipping on his boots and a robe, he made his way to the hospital wing.

He opened the door as softly as he could, thinking he would find a dark, empty room.

It was dark, and empty, save for one light in the corner. Where Elrond sat, reading a book, calmly, Calelon's breathing and the rustling of pages the only noise in the room.

Legolas wanted to hit himself.

Of course the Lord of Imladris would not leave his friend so grievously injured alone and unattended throughout the night.

As if sensing his hesitation, Elrond looked up at the young elf - almost _huddled _in the doorway - and smiled gently. "Come and sit, Thranduilion."

Legolas did, sitting stiff-backed, with his legs pressed together and his hands in his lap.

Elrond looked at him for a few seconds before bursting into silent laughter.

Legolas frowned. "My lord?" he whispered.

Elrond quickly stopped. "My apologies, Legolas. But please, relax. There is no one here, save me and Calelon. I am changing his bandages every few hours though the bleeding has lessened greatly. I have been applying cool cloths to his forehead to keep the fever down. I will be spending the night doing so, and while I can assure you of this, I have a feeling you would like to stay."

Legolas nodded.

Elrond smiled again. "Then try to sleep, at least. I will wake you if anything changes."

Legolas looked at him skeptically.

The Lord suppressed a smile. Legolas resembled his father perfectly at times. "I swear to the Valar, if anything happens I will alert you immediately."

Another nod.

Elrond went back to his book.

But out of the corner of his eye, he could see Legolas valiantly trying to stay awake. Soon though, sleep had the prince in its clutches and his breaths became slow and deep.

Elrond glanced at Calelon. If the elf died, Elrond knew it would hurt Legolas, perhaps more than anyone else.

His gaze wandered over to the prince's prone form.

Yes, if Calelon would live for anyone, it would be Legolas.

**The anticipation! It burnsssssssss! It burnsss usssss (and Bob)**

"Le-lego… las,"

Legolas jolted awake at the sound of his friend's voice. He rushed to the bedside, where Calelon lay, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light streaming in from the open drapes. "Calelon." he breathed. "Calelon!"

Calelon smiled at his friend's beaming face.

Almost giddy with relief Legolas pressed his hand to Calelon's forehead.

It was normal

The fever had broken.

He was okay

The two friends smiled at each other realizing-

They would be okay

_A/N: I'm a sap, I know, I also love dramatic chapter endings. :D So there it is! Again, if there's any advice on treating wounds and such, please, let me know! I'd love to know more about that for future reference. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the fluff and thank you to all who read and review! Can't wait to post the next chapter ! :)_


End file.
